The investigator hypothesizes that a limited number of genetic factors determine the risk of inhibitor (anti-factor VIII antibodies) development in severe hemophilia A patients. Two hundred brother pairs will be recruited for DNA analysis of candidate genes and genome-wide scanning in order to identify genes responsible for the inhibitor factor.